Always Remember
by Official Space Teen
Summary: Lupin wants to leave for the battle of Hogwarts, but first he needs to say goodbye to the two people he loves most. *Written for 'The Unseen Moments' competition*


**Hi, I'm Official Space Teen and this is my story for the Unseen Moments Completion. This story is set before the Wizarding War in the seventh book. Enjoy!**

Remember Always

Lupin looked kindly upon the child. He was small, very small, with tiny hands and tiny feet. His face was pale, illuminated only by the moonlight that spilt through the windows of his nursery. He was sleeping soundly, taking little breaths in and out. _So peaceful, _Remus thought, _so sweet. _He loved little Teddy so much it hurt. He laughed when the child laughed and felt pain as the child did. But the love also came with bitter sorrow. This was because the baby, the tiny and innocent baby, came from a monster. He was doomed to live life as an outcast. He never would know a life of acceptance. His father's state was sure to plague little Teddy his entire life. Unless the dark was overthrown. And that was why Remus knew that he had to go. He needed to fight with the others, to protect each witch and wizards freedom. To protect the child's freedom or die tyring. Filled with remorse and desperation, Remus kissed the baby softy on its head and whispered quietly in its ear;

"_Remember always that I love you_

_And that I go forth not in vain_

_Remember always that that you are my light_

_Even though my darkest pain._"

Little Teddy stirred ever so slightly as Remus felt a rush of hot tears. He wiped the water away and turned to the door. He was afraid that he would never look upon that baby's sweet face, afraid that he would never see the man the boy would become. Treading softly, Remus turned and walked out of the room, only to be greeted by his wife.

"I didn't hear Teddy cry." Nymphadora questioned, dread in her dark eyes. "Why did you tend to him?"

"You must have been sleeping soundly, Dora." Lupin replied. "He was making quite the ruckus. But he's okay now. Go back to bed, I'll join you soon."

"How can I sleep while our friends die at the hand of Voldemort? I've been up all night. I know that you have been too."

He shifted his gaze away from her. "I want to help them." He muttered.

"I want to help them too!" She pleaded. "But we must stay. We are parents now are lives count most to the boy in that room. What if you die? What if he grows up without his father? "

"He would be better off not to know me." Remus sighed, eyes still fixed to the floor.

"Stop that!" Tonks demanded. "Stop that silly talk about how you a monster, about how you are a beast. You are the kindest man I've even know and I love you with all my heart. Please don't go, Remus. Teddy needs you. _I_ need you."

He looked up to meet her gaze. Her tired eyes were filled with cruel tears. Remus had once known Nymphadora as young and careless. All but a year later she was a woman, as wise as any twice her age.

"I love you, Dora. And I love Teddy. But I have to go and fight so that we may have a better life. Do you not see what will happen if he wins? We will be killed. All of us. I'd rather die fighting for a better world then live to see my own son and my beloved wife killed. Do you understand?"

She gave a small nod. "I knew that you'd insist on fighting. I knew I couldn't stop you from going. But promises me that you'll come back. Please say you'll return."

"I can't pro-"

"Please!" Nymphadora begged, crying. "Please say it."

Remus sighed. "I promise that our family will be all together. One day."

Tonks began to sob harder. She flung her arms around Remus and held him tightly, her whole body trembling. Lupin embraced her and whispered softly in her ear;

"_Remember always that I love you_

_And that I go forth not in vain_

_Remember always that that you are my light_

_Even though my darkest pain._"

"I love you." She sniffed.

"I love you too." He breathed. "Take care of Teddy if…"

"I will take care of him. And I'll know that you'll be there to take care of him with me."

Remus let go of Nymphadora and then kissed her on the lips. He turned to leave and could his wife's sobs as he walked out the door and into the cold, black night.


End file.
